To support the transmission of downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) transport channels DL and UL shared channel control signaling is required. This control signaling enables a user equipment (UE) to successfully receive, demodulate, and decode information received on the DL channel. Downlink Control Information (DCI) is transmitted through the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) and includes information about the DL resource allocation, transport format and other information.
Recently, a group common PDCCH to provide control information common to a group of UEs has been proposed for 5G. However, because 5G may include many more numerology and bandwidth structures than LTE, the PDCCH structure used for LTE is not suitable for 5G. Therefore, a new group common PDCCH structure and implementation methods and systems are necessary.